Regreso a casa
by McAbbir
Summary: Ark tiene sus últimos pensamientos antes de cerrar los ojos y convertirse en un ave, reflexiona sobre cómo sus acciones contribuyeron para salvar el mundo y el sacrificio que significo para ello.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Terranigma le pertenecen a Quintet, los personajes solo utilizados por mí en una pequeña historia de mi autoría.

* * *

Cuando cerró los ojos todo se había vuelto negro y oscuro, tal cual como imagino que debía ser, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse entre la nada, todo lo que era, lo que había sido y llego a ser desaparecería de la faz de la existencia de un mundo que había ayudado a crear con tanto ahincó y esfuerzo, con tanto dolor y sacrificio por que en su solitario viaje conoció un sinfín de personas, animales y plantas que amistosamente le tendieron la mano y que para cumplir su deber pagaron un precio, no importaba cuantos amigos hiciera, el siempre los perdió en medio de aquellas horridas batallas.

Pero si por si fuera poco, todo por lo que lucho, todo por lo que siempre quiso en su corta vida también estaba destinado a desaparecer, su mundo, su pueblo, sus amigos… Su amor… Todos eran apenas de alguna forma una forma etérea creadas por un ser nefasto cuyo fin era la conquista y que el mismo con sus propias manos detuvo aun con la esperanza de preservar aquel pequeño lugar al cual pertenecía aun cuando sabia el irremediable destino que le esperaba cuando destruyera a aquel ser, aun así lo hizo porque si de algo había aprendido en sus aventuras era que el deber primaba sobre los deseos individuales.

Con una sonrisa solo le toco aceptar su destino y mientras vislumbraba una pequeña luz pudo contemplar una vez el mundo que había ayudado a dar a luz, voló entre los cielos y contemplo la vastedad de tan hermoso mundo del cual tendría que despedirse para siempre, desde las hermosas plantas que cubrían con su colorido verde los campos, hasta el nidos de las aves que empollaban a sus crías y las veía alzarse vuelo para emigrar y colonizar otros lugares.

Sus aleteos fueron mas allá del oriente a una tierra desértica y salvaje pero llena de una fauna increíble, animales tan bellos como feroces que reinaban por aquella jungla, sobrevoló con suavidad esos campos observando como recorrían esos extensos valles en manadas, sin duda algo precioso, alzo su vuelo solo que esta vez en dirección de las ciudades para contemplar una ultima vez el epitome de la creación, el ser humano, un ser cuya capacidad para la vida era virtualmente ilimitada y llena de posibilidades si se le daba el uso mas correcto.

Podía sentir como lo poco que quedaba en el se estrujaba, como su ser se estremecía con cada aleteo y no era para menos, se encontraba vislumbrando de las maravillas de las que ellos eran capaces, de cómo anteponían sus deseos por un bien mayor, el entender y cuidar de sus prójimos y el ambiente que los rodean. No pudo evitar enternecerse, su lucha había dado frutos.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo fue difuminándose hasta convertirse en una pequeña luz etérea en aquel cielo estrellado, sus recuerdos, sus sentires solo se orientaban a una persona, cuando vio aquel pueblito fantasma fue en ese instante que descendió sobre aquel lugar solo para encontrarse a una figura tan conocida como si no y como un halo de luz cubrió a aquel individuo con una extraña y cálida luz blanca.

Fue allí cuando lo supo, eran luz y oscuridad, todos tenían el poder de hacer tanto el bien como el mal, todo según los designios de su corazón y el siendo completamente oscuridad había ido en contra de su naturaleza, había elegido el bien… Y quizás, solo quizás por todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar le habían otorgado el mas maravilloso regalo, el comenzar de nuevo de cero. Podía sentir como sus recuerdos se desvanecían, quedando solo su esencia para formar parte de un solo ser.

– Siempre seremos uno… Ark – Levanto sus palmas hacia arriba para mirarlas siendo impregnadas por aquella luz que se desvanecía, podía sentirse nuevamente completo como si una parte de si volviera a el mismo.

Cuando escucho aquella puerta abrirse y ver aquella mujer de risos color bermellón su corazón se paralizo, sentimientos extraños comenzaron a salir a flote y sentirlos al flor de piel, solo producto de mirarla a ella, quien aun en medio de la noche sonrió al verle allí frente de aquella casa.

– Has vuelto… – Se llevo las manos hacia su pecho como su pudiera coger entre sus dedos su corazón.

El solo atino a sonreírle y caminar hacia ella finalmente, había vuelto a casa.


End file.
